David of Abiel
"A day will come when we cannot sing, and even then we will carry our songs in our hearts." David of Abiel was an Orc and the head and founder of the Pale-Reach Watch when the (slaver raids) occurred, remembered for both his cunning, his bravery, and his nobility in the face of struggle. Upon news of his death, David was awarded the place of a hero among local oral tradition. Around the age of 32, David wed Fenris Sirenko, a human woodcutter from the Silver Veil. With him, David carried two children, first Iscah, then Merari, both under the name of Abiel. After David's death, both children changed their familial name, as complicit with his canonization. Early Life Born in Pale-Reach to Saul of Abiel and Julia of Caleb, David's original name was to be 'Ruth'. Around David's 10th birthday, he came out as male, and began to use the name David. Those of Abiel herded goats, and as did David, until he drew attention to himself by successfully bringing down a fully grown bear without equipment on a long trip out of town, returning with both the bear's carcass and his goats. So impressed were the local hunters that the next summer, he joined them on their migration to the Wounded Pass region. Heroics Wounded Pass David's first time in the Wounded Pass was when he was 11 years, about a preteen. The Singer in the Mist In Riverfall, The Spire Mine Collapse The Pale-Reach Watch David and the Giants The Bear on the Hill and he sang to the dire bear, and it loved him. The Slaver Raids on Pale-Reach David's last deeds for his town were during the Slaver Raids on Pale-Reach around 403 EY. A scouting party had told him of their approach, and he felt ill at their intentions. Imperials, here with chains and horses and wagons. He had hardly enough time to prepare, but enough to send home his children, 9 and 11 years old. The herders were taken to shelter, and the artisans hidden. The miners and woodcutters stayed deep within the city, and he stood out alone, members of his watch by his side. The old, the adults, and a few young, adamant on staying to help. The hunters came too, some preparing with him for an ambush, and some lurking around the town itself as protection. If things much bigger, much wiser and much older than these soldiers couldn't spot them among the rocks, those hunters figured neither could the Imperials. The fight went on until it didn't, through the night. The front line was all they took, and the remnants of battle implied the fight they put up was why. Thankful and solemn, Fenris cried that whole next day, the town too, and then everything stopped. Life continued, they waited for weeks for people to come home, a song through the trees. No sound, and no one appeared. Effigies were burned for those who would never be seen again, black smoke into the sky for days, and days. The time of mourning lasted a year, and remnants of ash are still on the ground nearly 20 years later. Marriage David first encountered Fenris Sirenko (3 years his senior) at a semi-annual festival of the harvest at the age of 24, the Sirenko family having recently moved to the mountains of the north, and fairly out of place as humans in an orc dominated area. Those of Abiel were very welcoming to the newcomers, and allowed them to stay in their lodgings for the duration of the festival. David's mom would frequently tell the story of how when Fenris asked if he'd like to dance, David got nervous, claimed he was busy and sat in the goat pen for the rest of the night. David often joked they only thing they had in common was the knowledge of how to swing an axe. Fenris would often reply with an amused remark about how it only took David a decade of knowing him to ask for his hand. To this day, Fenris Sirenko lives in Pale-Reach with his two children, and fulfills the approximate duties of a written historian and political leader for the town. Despite poorly representing the town's demographic as a foreign human, the idea of Fenris stepping down from his position is entirely negatively received, most of the populace agreeing: 'it's what David would've wanted.' Death Little is known about David's death to Northern scholars, just that it was confirmed with Count Bertholt von Hapsberg's largest arenas being formally shut down. None of David's raiments or weaponry could be recovered, but lobbying for the return of his remains were successful - until put on hold by government tensions. David's family have accepted they will never see any part of him return, but this only adds fuel to the fire of hatred between the Imperials and the Orcs of the North. Legacy For his actions and adventures throughout his lifetime and his duty during the Slaver Raids on Pale-Reach, David during a meeting of the Elders, has been formally inducted into the songs of heroes that will be passed on. As a result of this, progeny of David and their descendants will declare themselves in his name. The Pale-Reach Watch is enduring association now lead by David and Fenris' daughter, Iscah of David. The Watch will teach anyone who wants to learn, and will fight for anyone who feels they may need it. David and Fenris' son, however, is a much quieter woodcutter named Merari of David. Also notably, while Iscah takes after David much more in stature and boldness, Merari is much more similar to Fenris: smaller and softer spoken. Merari often engages with visitors and caravans, and does his best to try to record ongoings and historical events in Pale-Reach. Category:Characters Category:NPCs